Monsters and Men
by xfileslover
Summary: Our favorite agents are asked to come aboard the VCU and help catch the elusivre Maine Slayer, with 13 murders under his belt in five years, is this a routine serial killer, or are there darker forces at work. MSR in later chapters.


**Monsters and Men**

**Rated T**

**Spoilers**-None- we are pretending that the X-files are still going and their public romance has not yet happened. If you don't like it, don't read it! :]

**Disclaimer**- I do not own The X-files or any characters associated with the series. I also do not own the lyrics to Marc Anthony's "You Sang To Me" Thanks.

**Music Inspiration**- Muse-Undisclosed Desires. Moby-The Sky Is Broken. SugarCult-Pretty Girl

Maine 1845

He watched as the lowered the coffin into the ground. The soft sobbing of his mother seemed like screams to his ears. His father was a stone next to her, his eyes cold and calculating. The rain had become a soft mist that the cold wind whipped into the faces of the crowd. He couldn't bring himself to look at the stone, newly carved standing a few feet from him. When the casket hit the bottom his father threw a white rose into the hole, followed by a handful of dirt. He then about faced and walked off with his wife on his heels. The rain was falling harder again, he watched little pools of water catch on the rose below then drip silently into the dirt. His own rose hung limp in his hand, he didn't want to throw it into the hole. He broke the stem from the pedals and threw it down, shoving the rose into his pocket he turned to follow his father. He would forever keep a piece of Emma Rose Carter with him.

Present Day

Washington D.C.

Special Agent Fox Mulder sat very quietly at the conference table. Five men in black suits stared at him. A single file sat open in front of him. This same file was delivered to his basement office one week earlier with a small note attached to the front. VCU needed his help. It wasn't often that anyone ventured down to give ole spooky a case, especially one as widely publicized as this one. He wanted to discard the case, VCU wasn't his specialty anymore, and the case at hand was 100% non paranormal, but something inside him told him to do it, along with Agent Scully, who was already ready for a "normal case".

Mulder pushed the open file to the man sitting to his left, Assistant Director Walter Skinner.

"I made a profile, it is all in there, if you have any questions or concerns, you know where to find me."

Skinner nodded at Mulder, who stood and left the room. He knew in about an hour VCU would be requesting he be put officially on the case.

Special Agent Dana Scully looked up as Mulder walked in, "Well how did it go?"

"No one called me Spooky."

She smiled, "well, that's a good sign right?"

Mulder sighed, "I'm not even sure why I am doing this, they have special profiling teams, they don't need me."

"Mulder you are brilliant, and no matter how crazy they think you are, that quality just can't be overlooked."

"I think they are just trying to get me away from the X-files."

"You're being paranoid."

Mulder looked at Scully, his eyes hard, "You telling me that, that hasn't crossed your mind one time in the past week?"

"Look Mulder, not everyone is out to shut down the x-files. This case has had so much bad press, sometimes you have to go out of the box to solve a crime, and to VCU, you are out of the box."

Mulder said nothing just nodded.

"What do you think is going to happen."

"If they bring us in officially, you will be going over all the autopsy files and more than likely you will be sitting on the next one, which has been scheduled for tomorrow."

Scully nodded. She read over the case files and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

_In the span of five years, 13 woman were abducted and murdered. Each woman was of slight build with brown hair and green eyes_,_ they ranged from 17 to 19 years of age. All taken over night, all found within 10 days of their abduction. Each woman had both eyes removed along with their scalp. A call had been placed the morning the victim was found with exact coordinates, these calls were all made with burner phones and less than 30 seconds long. All abductions and murders took place in Maine. Each victim had been from a different city and found near a body of water. No trace evidence had been from the body, no hairs, fibers, or prints. As of now, there were no leads, no suspects, no answers and 100 questions. The press ran daily blogs about the incompetence of the FBI and named the elusive killer The Maine Slayer. The FBI was running out of time and options. _

Both Agents were making notes in the margins of their files when Skinner walked through the door, "You're on the red-eye, flight boards at 11 pm. AD Cunningham will meet you in Maine. Let's get this sicko"

**Okay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if I have any grammer or spelling mistakes. :) Please review and let me know if I am on the right track, or if it isn't interesing.**


End file.
